Logan Havock
'Name: '''Logan Havock '''Godly Parent: '''Aurora (Greek Eos) '''Mortal Parent: '''Quinn Havock '''Cohort: '''1st Cohort, Camp Jupiter '''Owner: 'Xax 'Age: '''17 '''History: '''Quinn Havock went to a bar and met someone who presented herself as Audrey. He invited her a drink, and she accepted. After getting drunk and all that stuff, they organized a date on the next week. They met on the assigned day and after some more alcohol and blurry images, they ended up conceiving Logan. When Quinn woke up, Audrey was gone, a letter replacing her. He read it and it explained ALL about her being pregnant and being the Roman Goddess of Dawn. 5 months later baby Logan was sleeping in Quinn's bed, holding a ball in his hand which seemed to fit perfectly in the small hand. Quinn took care of the baby, knowing what was coming next. Logan had a normal childhood, with only some minor demigod problems. He loved watching the sunrise and in school met someone older named Eugene. They were barely friends. At 13 and a half, they fought a monster and Eugene took Logan home and explained what happened to Quinn. Quinn said that they could wait more until taking him to camp, and so they did, but a year and a half later, another monster attacked both of them. This time, without even asking Quinn, Eugene took Logan to the Wolf House. Eugene had proven himslef worthy before, so he went to Camp Jupiter alone. Meanwhile, Logan showed to Lupa that he was as well worthy of Camp Jupiter. Through the way, he fought another monster, but this time alone. It was harder than the first time but he got to kill it. Then he got to Camp Jupiter. '''Personality: '''He is has a very strong will and will fight for anything that he thinks is right until the end. He really doesn't care much if he dies as long as he dies for either his honor, freedom or values. He isn't easily persuaded which may have its pros but also its cons, as if someone has a better idea than his, he will stand straight for his idea and not change his mind, unless it is 100% obvious that the other idea is better. He isn't shy at all and feels free to speak his mind out, which may be quite annoying sometimes, but pretty useful other times. Due to his talkative personality, he is fairly easy-going and quite sociable. He befriends people quite easily, making him easy going. At some times, he may be a hot head but fights with all the might he can muster. He loves training and helping people train, as long as it is to his benefit helping the other person, that is. Powers =Strengths= #Endurance to pain #Physical prowess #Agility =Weaknesses= #Poor archery skills #Distrust to almost everyone #Closed-minded at times Weapons An Imperial Gold ''Spatha and Shield that are concealed in a small golden ball with Aurora carved in it. He also has some metal gauntlets that he uses when he is in a hand-to-hand combat. Category:DrXax Category:Children of Aurora Category:Roman Category:Demigod Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Camp Jupiter Characters Category:Arran Sly Category:Original Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Roleplay Characters